bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a nineteen-year-old woman who has been imprisoned in Columbia since she was an infant, and the deuteragonist of BioShock Infinite. Booker DeWitt is sent to retrieve her from the city, and bring her back to New York. She is guarded by Songbird, a monstrous, winged creature who was both her guard and only friend during childhood; she began to hate him as she grew up, seeing him as a warden prohibiting her freedom. She has the power to manipulate tears that exist in the fabric of time."BioShock Infinite" from GameInformer article When Booker frees her from her tower on Monument Island, the Founders, Zachary Comstock, and Songbird are all determined to recapture her at any cost. __TOC__ History Elizabeth, originally named Anna DeWitt, was born in 1893 to Booker DeWitt and an unknown mother, who died during childbirth. Booker, then a Pinkerton agent, was expelled from the agency after Anna's birth for his use of extreme brutality in disbanding the worker's strike efforts. Booker then descended into depression, excessive drinking, and gambling, building up a large debt burden. Later that year, Booker was contacted by Robert Lutece, a representative of a Father Comstock, who offered to pay off all of Booker's debts in exchange for Anna. On October 8th, Anna was given to Robert as instructed; however, feeling immediately regretful for his actions, Booker pursued Robert to retrieve Anna. He was able to catch Robert and struggle with Comstock to take Anna back, but his efforts were in vain, and the two escaped with Anna through a tear. As the portal closed, it severed Anna's pinkie finger when she reached out for her father, placing her simultaneously in two different realities. Arriving in Columbia Anna was taken to the floating city of Columbia, built in a parallel universe by Comstock, an alternate version of her father who was unable to have his own biological children. Seeing that Columbia would fall without an heir, he set Robert and Rosalind Lutece to retrieve Anna to ensure the city's continued prosperity. The populace of the city was told that Anna, renamed Elizabeth, was a miracle child who grew in Lady Comstock's womb for only seven days before her birth. Elizabeth was to be upheld as the heir to Comstock's throne who would one day "cleanse the Sodom below." However, Lady Comstock believed that Elizabeth was the bastard child of Rosalind and Comstock, and demanded that the child be removed from her home. Around this time, tears in reality began to appear in Columbia, confusing and terrifying the populace. This appearances were likely caused by Elizabeth's arrival in the city, as it was eventually determined that she had the ability to create tears in space-time at will. Because of this ability and Lady Comstock's fervent rejection of her, Elizabeth was moved to Monument Island for containment and study. Songbird was created by Jeremiah Fink to guard her, and as Elizabeth grew she spent her time reading, appreciating art, learning a variety of skills (such as lock picking), and experimenting with tears. By the time Elizabeth reached puberty, she began to resent Songbird and wished to leave her tower. With her powers peaking during puberty, the Lutece twins constructed a device to control Elizabeth's use of her powers. They installed the Siphon in her tower to keep her from achieving her full potential. ''BioShock Infinite'' Escape from Monument Island Elizabeth remained in her tower until July 6, 1912, the anniversary of Columbia's secession, when Booker DeWitt finally arrives in the city. Unaware that she is being observed, she uses her powers to open a tear to Paris in the year 1984, shocking Booker. While Elizabeth is on her balcony in the library, Booker accidentally falls through the ceiling; while she at first reacts aggressively and pummels him with several books, she realizes the significance of another human presence, and reacts to him with awe and disbelief. Booker's intrusion alerts Songbird, and Elizabeth frantically instructs him to leave. However, when he offers her a key out of the apartment, she readily accepts it, fleeing the tower with her liberator and escaping via the Sky-Lines. Songbird's attempts to recapture Elizabeth destroy Monument Island, sending Booker and Elizabeth plummeting from the structure. Navigating Soldier's Field The two land in the artificial ocean attached to Battleship Bay, where Elizabeth rescues Booker from the waters and gleefully enjoys her new-found freedom. Booker then spots the The First Lady and suggests that they use it to leave the city; Elizabeth agrees to follow him when he promises to take her to Paris. However, Comstock's agents attempt to take her back. Elizabeth witnesses Booker kill the attackers and flees, calling him a "monster." Booker justifies himself by saying that Elizabeth is a target, and that he has no choice but to draw first if they want to survive. Reluctantly, Elizabeth agrees to continue her journey with him. The two then head to the Hall of Heroes in order to retrieve the Shock Jockey Vigor to power the gondola to the First Lady's Aerodrome. While trying to access the Hall of Heroes via an elevator, Elizabeth opens a tear to get rid of a bee in the compartment. When Booker reacts with terror and awe, Elizabeth explains that she is able to see small breaks in the fabric of the universe which she can widen, opening up a path to new realities. She also claims that when she was young, she was able to "create" tears between universes rather than simply open them, but that ability was lost to her as she grew up. After Elizabeth and Booker confront Booker's old war comrade Cornelius Slate in the Hall of Heroes (during which Elizabeth learns about Booker's involvement with the Wounded Knee Massacre), the two enter the memorial to Lady Comstock. There Elizabeth finds an inscription about the "Seed of the Prophet;" Booker and Elizabeth realize that the Comstocks are her parents, and Zachary Comstock wishes to turn her into a new prophet. Having no knowledge of this information previously, Elizabeth reacts with anger, saying she wants nothing to do with Comstock. After dealing with Slate, Elizabeth and Booker travel to the aerodrome to retrieve The First Lady. Boarding the aircraft, Booker sets a course, but Elizabeth immediately recognizes the coordinates as being for New York rather than Paris. Not willing to be Booker's prisoner, Elizabeth knocks him out with a wrench and tries to fly the airship herself. However, while Booker is unconscious the ship is surrounded by Vox Populi vessels near Finkton. Landing The First Lady on the Finkton docks, Elizabeth runs away, leaving Booker to his own devices. Revolution in Finkton Booker later finds Elizabeth at Finkton, but she flees, using Tears to hamper his pursuit. During her effort to escape him, she is captured by Founder agents, but quickly gets away as Booker arrives and opens fire on them. In the ensuing chaos, Booker nearly falls from Columbia. Despite her feelings of anger and betrayal, Elizabeth brings a small blimp into existence to catch him. Elizabeth begrudgingly agrees to accompany Booker in an effort to reclaim The First Lady, on the condition that he take her to Paris. To get the ship back from Daisy Fitzroy, leader of the Vox Populi, Booker and Elizabeth must retrieve munitions for the resistance from a gunsmith named Chen Lin. While Booker takes on the task out of necessity, Elizabeth comes to admire the Vox Populi, believing them to be freedom fighters akin to those who ignited the French Revolution. She also becomes more trusting of Booker as the mission progresses, noting that he protected her from the Founders at his own peril. While sneaking into the depths of Fink's Factory, Elizabeth finds a locker with Slate's name on it, and searches through its contents. Inside, she finds Lady Comstock's diary, and in reading it discovers that Lady Comstock is not actually her mother—Lady Comstock writes that she will not allow her husband's "bastard" to live under their roof, and Elizabeth realizes with astonishment and rage that it was Lady Comstock that had her locked in the tower. After fighting their way through Fink's Factory, the two find Chen Lin dead, but also discover a tear near his body. Understanding that Elizabeth's powers are not strong enough to allow them reverse passage, they enter a reality where Chen Lin is still alive and married to the sister of Fink's Head of Security, which saved him from the fate he experienced in the other reality. They find this Chen Lin to be disoriented, a side effect of his death in the opposite reality, and decide that retrieving his tools might help. Booker and Elizabeth travel to a Shantytown beneath the factory, where the tools have been taken. While there, Elizabeth notes the suffering Fink's greed has caused his workers (many of whom cannot eat, and are sleeping on the streets), and begins to more vocally support the Vox Populi, believing they can change things for the better. After fighting their way to the police station and finding the tools, the two realize that there are too many supplies to carry them back to Lin's shop. Elizabeth finds another tear nearby and opens it, taking them to a world where the Vox Populi's revolution is fully underway and the revolutionaries are laying siege to Fink's factories. Returning to the gun shop, Elizabeth and Booker find Chen Lin and his wife dead, which deeply upsets Elizabeth. She blames herself for their deaths, due to her initial faith in the Vox Populi and her opening of the tear into this new reality. She also suggests she may have accidentally "created" this new reality out of her desire to see their mission accomplished, leveling more responsibility on herself. Although Booker comforts her, her regret still lingers as they leave the shop. As the Vox Populi already have the weapons they were instructed to supply, Booker and Elizabeth go to retrieve The First Lady. However, their initial deal is complicated by events unique to this new reality: in it, Booker is a martyr of the Vox cause, and seeing him alive causes Daisy Fitzroy to send her forces after him, as he "complicates the narrative." After battling through squadrons of both Founder and Vox forces, Booker and Elizabeth arrive at the docks in time to see Fitzroy murder Jeremiah Fink. When Fitzroy turns her weapon on a Founder's child, Elizabeth frantically instructs Booker to boost her into the vents and then distract Fitzroy. As Daisy justifies her reason for killing the child, Elizabeth stabs Fitzroy in the back with a pair of scissors, getting covered in her blood in the process. Elizabeth reacts with horror as Fitzroy dies in front of her before she flees for the airship. Though Booker tries to console her, Elizabeth locks herself in a room on the ship until after take-off; when she emerges, she is in a new, clean outfit and has cut her hair. She asks Booker how one can forget the things they have done, to which Booker responds that it isn't possible. Just as they are about to leave Columbia, Songbird appears and forces their ship to crash. Emporia and Confrontation with Lady Comstock Realizing that they will not be able to leave the city as long as Songbird is pursuing them, Elizabeth and Booker travel to Comstock House to uncover the secret of how he is controlled. However, the gate to Comstock House is locked and requires visual recognition and a fingerprint match to access. While the lock initially recognizes Elizabeth as Lady Comstock, it rejects her fingerprints; Elizabeth then realizes that Lady Comstock's remains are preserved in the nearby Memorial Gardens, and she leads Booker there to procure Lady Comstock's hand. Though Booker tries to talk Elizabeth out of it, her determination to leave the city and loathing for Lady Comstock drive her forward. When Booker goes to unlock the casket, Zachary Comstock springs a booby-trap, unveiling a series of minor siphons around the tomb. Castigating Elizabeth for her actions as he drains away her power, he uses the energy to bring Lady Comstock back as the Siren—a mixture of her late self and a living version of her created through Elizabeth's hatred toward her. Though the Siren does fight the duo, resurrecting the dead to send after them, she also reveals critical information to them. Following her ghostly footprints through Emporia's Financial District, the Market District, and Victory Square, Elizabeth and Booker uncover several tears which reveal critical past events—Lady Comstock confronting Rosalind Lutece about Elizabeth's origins, Zachary Comstock making an arrangement with Fink to murder the Luteces, and the Luteces visiting the photo studio where their own funeral photos were taken. This information, along with several voxophones left in the tears' wake, reveal that Elizabeth is not Comstock's daughter, and he had Lady Comstock and the Luteces murdered to keep the secret. Now truly understanding Lady Comstock's unfortunate circumstances, Elizabeth confronts her ghostly image in Victory Square, saying that they must both let go of their pain and resentment toward each other—that it is Comstock, who wronged them both, who must be their true target. Soothed by Elizabeth's words, Lady Comstock destroys the Comstock House gate, wishing Elizabeth and Booker well before vanishing. Elizabeth then sincerely thanks Booker for his help before the two head through the gate. Comstock House As Booker and Elizabeth begin to make their way to Comstock House, Songbird appears from below, grabbing Booker and throwing him through a nearby building. When the creature attempts to kill him, Elizabeth gives up her freedom to save his life, surrendering to Songbird and telling him to take her back to her tower. However, Songbird instead brings her to Comstock House, where Comstock's scientists subject her to torture, experimentation, and mental conditioning. When their efforts were unsuccessful after half a year (as evidenced in the voxophone Pavlov's Bell) they chose to instead fit her with a device to force her to behave. A complex interaction between time and reality occurs as Booker navigates Comstock House—when he first arrives, he notes with confusion that there is snow on the building in July, implying that he had passed through a tear. In the short time he is there, Booker finds voxophones from Elizabeth and several tears suggesting that a much greater amount of time has passed. When Booker does finally encounter Elizabeth, she is significantly older (from a billboard advertising a 1984 model car, and scrolling news feed showing the date as December 31, 1983, it can be deduced that she is 92), and claims that in her time at Comstock House, she was eventually molded into the very harbinger of destruction Comstock wished. This alternate version of Elizabeth is the one responsible for the attack on New York featured in Booker's dreams. However, she expresses great regret over what she has become, and gives Booker a coded note to deliver to her younger self before sending him through a tear to rescue her. Booker arrives just as Elizabeth is being operated on to fit her with her "leash," a collar meant to release an intense shock when she is disobedient.A Leash As Booker moves about the facility to shut down the siphons restraining her powers, the scientists note that the process is taking place without anesthesia or sedatives, on Comstock's orders. When the siphons are switched off, Elizabeth opens a tear into an American Midwest beset by a tornado, killing the scientists before closing it. After Booker unhooks her from the restraints and spinal tap holding her in place, Elizabeth calmly resolves that she is going to kill Comstock. When Booker refuses to let her, she reopens the tear to the tornado-ravaged landscape to show the extent of her will and power; she relents, however, when Booker claims that he will kill Comstock himself. ''The Hand of the Prophet'' and Songbird Elizabeth and Booker confront Comstock on his airship The Hand of the Prophet. While there, Comstock attempts to bring Elizabeth to his side by suggesting that Booker knows more than he is telling, and demanding that Booker say what happened to Elizabeth's finger which has been deformed since she was a child. A struggle ensues between Comstock and Elizabeth and Booker intervenes, ranting as he grabs Comstock and drowns him in a baptismal font. In doing so, Booker reveals some innate knowledge of what happened to Elizabeth's finger, information he immediately claims not to understand. As they navigate The Hand of the Prophet, Elizabeth pieces together that the tower on Monument Island is itself the Siphon, and has harnessed and limited her powers for years. To escape Columbia, the two direct the airship toward Monument Island, but are cut off by Vox Populi ships. At that moment, Elizabeth cracks the code left to her by her alternate self—a drawing of a cage is meant to represent the musical notes C, A, G, and E, the tone used to control Songbird. Destroying a nearby musical statue, she retrieves the whistler inside and gives it to Booker, who uses it to send Songbird after the Vox Populi ships. Upon reaching Monument Island, the two give Songbird one final order: destroy the tower, and the Siphon. Revelation Following the destruction of the Siphon, a tremendous power surge unlocks the full extent of Elizabeth's powers—she is able to create, open, and see into an infinite number of tears. In the process, the instrument used to control Songbird is dropped, and the creature comes after them; Elizabeth opens a tear into 1960's Rapture, placing herself and Booker inside the Bathysphere Station and causing Songbird to be crushed by ocean pressure. Elizabeth, now able to see every reality and possibility, has become virtually omniscient. She leads Booker to a realm between realities, each displayed as one of many lighthouses that all represent the "beginning" of Booker's journey, at the same time paying homage to Jack's expedition. Elizabeth explains that the worlds behind each door are the same and different in specific ways, all somehow connected. During this traversing of realities, Elizabeth reveals that Booker's memory of events is flawed—he never agreed to retrieve her from Columbia in exchange for eliminating his debts. Rather, Booker gave his infant daughter, Anna, to Robert Lutece for that same purpose. Booker then realizes that Elizabeth is really his daughter, and losing her finger is what gave her the power to create tears in dimensional time and space when her body became a part of two separate dimensions. Shaken by this revelation, Booker blames Comstock for everything, and says that he and Elizabeth can go on with their lives now that he is dead. Elizabeth angrily states that Comstock is alive in "a million, million worlds," and Booker responds that they need to "smother the son of a bitch in his crib." Elizabeth asks if that is truly what he wishes to do before transporting Booker to one final location: the site of the baptism from which he fled. Here, Elizabeths from several different realities emerge to reveal that Booker and Comstock are the same man from different realities, one in which he was baptized after the Battle at Wounded Knee, and one in which he was not. In the reality where he accepts the baptism, that event acts as Zachary Hale Comstock's "birth." Booker then allows the parallel universe Elizabeths to drown him, preventing his choice from ever being made and stopping Comstock from ever existing. One by one, the alternate versions of Elizabeth begin to disappear, until only the original remains, and the screen cuts to black. Players are left to decide Elizabeth's fate for themselves. Epilogue After the credits roll, Booker is shown waking up in his room on October 8th, 1893, the day he lost Anna. He calls her name before opening her door and looking in at her crib as the screen cuts to black. Whether or not Anna is in the crib is left up to player speculation. Personality Despite years of isolation, Elizabeth has a free-willed, almost childlike spirit, demonstrated by her dancing on the beach in Battleship Bay and in her interaction with her surroundings. She is also somewhat mischievous, helping Booker to pick locks and liberate goods if the proper resources are available. She has a biting wit and sarcastic humor, calling Booker out of his missteps without hesitation. At the same time, she possesses an immense amount of reserve and determination, as she is able to focus on her goals and move past stressful situations relatively quickly, though they are still shown to affect her deeply. As the story progresses, however, she matures and starts to become more serious and determined to stop Comstock. Because the only thing to keep her company in her prison was books, Elizabeth is a fountain of information, ranging from lock-picking to medical treatment. She quotes the King James Bible in Soldier's Field, in reference to the area's true purpose ("Train up a child in the way he should go, and when he is old he will not depart from it") and references the works of Victor Hugo. Despite her immense intellect, her determination and lack of life experience have made her somewhat reckless, and she does not always think her plans through. For instance, she opens up a tear to avoid a bee, which nearly results in her and Booker being attacked by Songbird. Furthermore, her frantic and obvious flight from Booker's company in Finkton causes her to be captured by Founder forces, which a more stealthy escape could have avoided. She is also very naive, likening the Vox Populi's struggle to that of the protagonists in Les Misérables. Once she sees the consequences of her actions, however, she matures and regrets her intervention in the Vox's revolution. Elizabeth greatly dislikes killing, running away from Booker and calling him a monster when he kills the Founder agents that assault them in Battleship Bay. Such is also obvious when she kills Daisy Fitzroy, as she reacts with horror at what she has done before fleeing and locking herself in a room on The First Lady. Throughout the narrative, if Booker executes an enemy near Elizabeth she may groan or exclaim, "Oh my God," at the sight of Booker's gruesome Sky-Hook kills. She may also voice similar revulsion if Booker happens to shoot or melee an enemy in the head (although only if it is a critical hit and their head explodes). However, when released from torture in Comstock House, Elizabeth summons a tornado to kill her tormentors and experiences no guilt or regret at their death. She subsequently decides that she will kill Comstock for what he has done to her, suggesting the harm visited upon her has drastically changed this predisposition. Once Elizabeth gains full access of her powers she fully matures, as she finally knows the truth behind her origins and Booker's actions. Though deeply saddened by these events, she is driven by the necessity to show Booker the truth for the greater good. Once Booker realizes the true results of his actions, she and other versions of her muster the courage to drown him, ending the existence of Zachary Comstock across time. In an alternate timeline, one in which Elizabeth succumbed to torture, she is in almost every way identical in personality to Comstock: ruthless, fanatical and jingoistic, she has no qualms with brainwashing children into servitude and using her powers to turn them into weapons. True to Comstock's prophecy, she leads the Founders' attack on New York, bringing down upon it the entirety of Columbia's massive firepower. However, during this time she also repents of her actions, regretting her obedience to Comstock when she realizes it is too late to stop the destruction of the world below. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is gifted with the ability to manipulate tears. Tears are contingencies within the space-time continuum that show possible scenarios which, if tampered with, can enact themselves within Columbia's universe. Elizabeth is the only person known to be capable of controlling these tears without the use of complex machinery, and can exploit them to summon objects such as weapons, ammunition or parts of the scenery, as well as living beings. She can also use these tears to modify time and space, and is able to transport herself and Booker to other timelines and realities. However, her control over her powers is limited by a long distance restraining device called the Siphon, preventing her from transporting herself out of Columbia. Upon the destruction of the Siphon, however, her immense powers reveal themselves: she can view every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously, and effortlessly open doorways to them. For the majority of the game, the source of Elizabeth's powers are a mystery, though Rosalind Lutece speculates in a Voxophone that it may be tied to the loss of her little finger. When Booker relives his memories, it is revealed that when pulling Anna Dewitt through to Comstock's world, the tear the Luteces engineered closed on her pinkie finger, severing it. With her physical form split across multiple timelines, Anna gained the ability to manipulate the tears between realities. Alongside her tear-manipulating powers, Elizabeth is able to pick almost any lock Booker directs her to, provided she has enough lock picks to do so. Additionally, she is a talented codebreaker, artist, and singer. She also has a keen eye, and can supply Booker with critical resources in the middle of combat. Voxophones *Comstock House **A Leash **The Value of Choice **Debts **A Last Chance **Smothered in the Crib **Ending It Gallery In-Game Images uvu.jpg|Elizabeth in her casual clothes. File:LambofColumbiaBioShockInfinite1-300x147.png|In a replica of Lady Comstock's dress. File:Bioshockinfinitepreview 616.jpg|Elizabeth attacking Booker with the book The Principles of Quantum Mechanics by Rosalind Lutece. File:111212 bioshock infinite vga 2012 trailer t.jpg|Elizabeth making first contact with Booker, her shortened pinky covered by a thimble. File:hqdefault8.jpg|Elizabeth opening a tear to 1980s Paris. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_16.jpg|Elizabeth leads Booker through his revealed past after the Monument Tower Siphon is destroyed. File:lambofcolumbiashot021913onlinejpg-e2027c.jpg|Elizabeth spotted by the Vox Populi members. 2013-03-26_00034.jpg|Elizabeth as an old woman watching the destruction of New York City by Columbia. yttjdyjdy.jpg|Photograph of a young Elizabeth with Songbird. yjdtyjdtyjdy.jpg|Stained glass window of Elizabeth as the Lamb of Columbia. 2013-03-29_00001.jpg|Elizabeth after picking the necklace. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_6.jpg|Elizabeth offering to help Booker up after their escape from Monument Island. BioShock_Infinite_Screen_10.jpg|Elizabeth upset about creating a tear where Chen Lin and Mrs. Lin have been murdered BioShock Infinite Screen 2.jpg|Elizabeth after killing Fitzroy. 8870_screenshots_2013-03-27_00014.jpg|Watching her loyal and loving protector die. 8870_screenshots_2013-04-11_00001.jpg|Closeup of the infinity pattern on Elizabeth's choker Early Images proto.PNG|An extremely early "mute" prototype for Elizabeth ("Gibson Girl") http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/08/16/bioshock-infinite-elizabeth-prototype-interview. File:Infinitetrailer610.jpg|Elizabeth, as she appears in the BioShock Infinite Debut Trailer. File:44329 148233945194562 146363568714933 376815 2207293 n.jpg|Elizabeth, as she appears in the BioShock Infinite Debut Gameplay. File:Elizabeth's abilities.jpg|Elizabeth using psychokinetic abilities against a Handyman. File:Elizabeth (Time 0 07 17;20).png|Elizabeth creating storms for Booker to incorporate into an attack. File:Bioshockinfinite elizabeth portrait.png|A old version of Elizabeth's model, most notably having over-sized eyes. File:20100918 ch311.jpg|It was originally planned that using her abilities would hurt her; however, this is not the case in the game. File:Elizabeth tear.jpg|A 2011 in-game update to Elizabeth, as she finds a tear to help save a dying horse. File:Bioshockinfinite 110606 01.jpg|Elizabeth at the 2011 gameplay version of Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. File:Tear Failed.jpg|Elizabeth in the 1980s after using a tear. File:Elizabeth's Gold.JPG|Elizabeth showing Booker a fake golden bust. File:Bioshock-infinite-e3-2-minutes.jpg|Elizabeth, having fun with an Abe Lincoln mask. File:Cover.jpg|Elizabeth hiding from Songbird's view. File:BS Infinite Tears.jpg|Elizabeth crying as Songbird pulls her away from Booker. _-Bioshock-Infinite-Trailer-Elizabeth-My-Dear-_.jpg|Elizabeth in the streets of Columbia. File:cdccfxe.png|Elizabeth in a different outfit at the current gameplay's Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. File:m bioshockinfinite siren.jpg|Elizabeth mourning the death of a Columbian citizen. File:Elizabeth-new.jpg|Elizabeth from the E3 trailer, worried about Songbird's return. Concept and Promotional Art File:bioshock liz.jpg|Bioshock Infinite wallpaper and box-art showing Elizabeth. tumblr_mihhlsGZkQ1qzwtdlo1_500.jpg|Promotional Art of Elizabeth that appears on the Premium and Ultimate Songbird Edition boxes. File:ElizabethChoker-web.jpg|NECA Figurine of Elizabeth in her signature dress. File:cover close-upDESIGN011.jpg|Elizabeth as part of an alternate box cover. File:elizabeth1.jpg|Rendered, most common appearance of Elizabeth. File:elizabeth2.jpg|Render of Elizabeth, in dress which she wears early in the game. Iqnwgqd.jpg|All Elizabeth models, ripped from game Happy-Holidays-480x672.jpg|Holidays with Elizabeth and Songbird plushie File:bi valentinescard-480x633.jpg|Valentine's Day Elizabeth card. 8f1e74134e3d27da64024aa13a9c92b33a4e94f5.jpg|Elizabeth as she appears on her Steam Trading Card. File:Elizabeth fromartbook.jpg|Early concept art for Elizabeth. elizabeth concept art 2.jpg|Concept art for Elizabeth's outfit and face green dress.png|Elizabeth outfit concept art liz1.jpg|Elizabeth outfit concept art liz3.png|Outfit concept art liz4.png|Dress concepts liz5.png|Dress concepts liz.jpg|Elizabeth's first dress concept art bioshock__infinite___young_liz_final_concept_by_shoomlah-d610dqw.jpg|Elizabeth first dress final concept liz2.png|Choker concepts tumblr_ml49raCXHr1r6slqco1_1280.png|Concept of Elizabeth dreaming of Paris wFXonmQh.jpg|Mural painting of Elizabeth nurturing Columbia's citizens. LATvXTEh.jpg|Mural painting of Elizabeth as a baby with her parents, Zachary and Lady Comstock. Tumblr mkzto9H9Un1s11vqao4 1280.jpg|A concept idea of how a young Elizabeth would have been watched by the Songbird. elizabeth in bioshock infinite trailor by pamela pajarillaga.jpg|Elizabeth in a BioShock Infinite commercial. zATK3Bb.jpg|Elizabeth in the 'Burial At Sea' DLC trailer. BSIDLC-BaSE1-BurialAtSeaEpisode1.jpg|Wider view of the 'Burial At Sea' trailer Elizabeth. ElizabethNewRaptureOutfit-480x329.jpg|A full-body shot of Elizabeth's 'Burial At Sea' DLC outfit. Tumblr mr6lznifvH1s64fqdo1 1280.png|Buried at Sea Concept Art. Tumblr mqrrll8dQp1s3qrhfo1 500.png|Elizabeth in Burial at Sea Behind the Scenes *When Elizabeth gives Booker an item, such as a health pack or Salts, the player is completely immune to damage while she throws it over. This can be used to strategically dodge instances of high damage, such as the explosion from a Fireman's incendiary grenade. *Wanted posters, which name her only as "Miss Elizabeth," list some of her specific features. *Although Elizabeth's right little fingerLittle finger on Wikipedia.org is missing a phalanx bone, in the original trailers and gameplay videos, her little finger is seen intact. *When Booker first comes face-to-face with Elizabeth in the Library of the Columbia statue the book she is holding is the Odyssey by Homer. *She was modeled with Autodesk SoftImage (Softimage|XSI)Autodesk Softimage on Wikipedia and Zbrush.ZBrush on Wikipedia Her texture was made in Adobe Photoshop.Adobe Photoshop on Wikipedia *Russian cosplayer Anna Moleva was hired as a model for Elizabeth in late 2012 by Irrational Games for her spot-on portrayal of the character.We love our BioShock cosplayers so much we hired one! article at IrrationalGames.com *After Elizabeth's shirt is damaged enough, one can see that she's already wearing the corset from her late-game dress, which fits with a corset's period use as underwear. It also explains how she was able to change so quickly as she just had to replace her blouse, skirt, and boots. It would have taken her far longer to lace a corset. *When Booker and Elizabeth first board The First Lady airship, Elizabeth knocks Booker out with a red wrench at the controls of the airship. This is a reference to the melee weapon used by Jack in the first BioShock. *The original incarnation of Elizabeth from the first gameplay footage (Beta model) makes an appearance at the end, standing to the far left among the multiple Elizabeths/Annas. This may imply that the versions of Columbia and Elizabeth seen in the original trailers could be another full parallel reality. *Elizabeth will flinch when Booker fires a weapon whilst standing next to her. *If the player executes an enemy next to Elizabeth she will audibly groan or exclaim in nausea and disgust. *When Booker ingests alcohol and becomes "drunk," Elizabeth will comment on his state, sometimes questioning his ability to shoot straight while under its influence. *The epilogue suggests that it takes place in an alternate universe where Booker never went to the baptism, and he raises Anna. Since Comstock is erased from existence, he could never have taken her away from Booker. *The scene at the first lighthouse after leaving Rapture when Elizabeth exclaims "It's always been there. I just… I just couldn't see it." after the lighthouse key appears is a behind-the-scenes nod to the computer modelling technique where items that a character is holding is actually a part of the model itself, albeit with a transparency of 100%. This is done to avoid problems with movement, planes and textures where the item and the character can clip into each other and generally look unnatural. Here is a video of a developer describing the same technique used in HL2 Episode One between a crowbar, the item, and Barney, the character. *In Bioshock Infinite DLC Burial at sea episode 2, she is the first female playable character in the series. References de:Elizabeth es:Elizabeth fr:ElizabethFile:8870_screenshots_2013-03-27_00014.jpg Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Characters